Partitions
by AuntyBlue
Summary: La vie est une mélodie qui s'écrit selon la volonté de son auteur. Parfois, un évènement vous aide à concrétiser une nouvelle pirouette dans vos notes. Cela peut être strident, disharmonieux… Ou au contraire apaisant, audacieux... Mais pour le savoir, encore faut-il se lancer et rédiger la musique… Même si vivre pleinement n'est pas aussi aisé qu'il n'y parait.
Bienvenue dans ce nouvel écrit cher lecteur ! Comme l'annonce le titre de cette histoire, une bonne musique d'ambiance peut toujours être sympa quand on lit… Si besoin de conseil il y a, je recommande du jazz pour changer ! Notamment les titres Hit the road Jack ou Moanin' pour le début et Feeling good de Nina Simon pour la fin… Si le jazz passe moyen, il y a toujours l'alternative de l'électro-swing avec Human leather shoes for crocodile dandies de Caravan Palace… Dans tous les cas, c'est à votre guise !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Feeling good**

The Fairy Tail. C'était ce qu'indiquaient les néons vert et bleu clignotants devant l'entrée de ce bar. L'enseigne était plutôt classique et l'établissement était en retrait de la ville. Pourtant, celui qui pénétrait à l'intérieur pour la première fois aurait eu la surprise de voir un monde fou installé aux tables et au comptoir. Beaucoup étaient étudiants.

Dedans, il était agréable de voir une meilleure décoration qu'à l'extérieur. Les murs étaient joliment peints d'un beau vert qui se mariait parfaitement avec les poutres bleu sombre. Il y avait des tableaux répartis équitablement dans l'espace qui rappelaient les artistes d'autrefois... Ces artistes du vingtième siècle. Ces bons vieux jazz-mans venant de tous les pays.

The Fairy Tail était le seul établissement à oser promouvoir cette musique à Magnolia. Un pari risqué selon certains... Et pourtant cela fonctionnait. Sans que la concurrence n'ait compris comment, cela avait fonctionné.

Cette affaire était mal partie au début. Avant le propriétaire de l'établissement, un certain Makarov, avait pris le parti d'ouvrir un pub à la mode irlandaise. Malheureusement, malgré son aspect jeune et à la mode, l'affaire ne marchait pas très bien. Trop mal placé. De plus, Makarov ne connaissait personne dans la ville et il n'avait embauché personne pour la promotion du lieu. Le bouche à oreille ne pouvait le rendre populaire.

Alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux poser les clés sous la porte. _Elle_ était arrivée, dans une jolie robe rouge des années cinquante, ses longs cheveux blancs relevés au-dessus de sa nuque. Elle avait souri en voyant les lieux. Elle était jeune, elle cherchait du boulot, et, elle avait des idées plein la tête. Elle s'appelait Mirajane Strauss.

La jeune femme lui avait fait part de son projet. Après quelques observations, elle avait remarqué que beaucoup d'étudiants, elle y comprit, commençait à se réfugier dans les vieilles musiques jazzy et les vêtements rétros du vingtième siècle. Ce n'était pas la majorité des jeunes mais, c'était suffisant pour que le bar fonctionne, étant donné qu'il serait le seul de la ville à proposer cela. De plus, Mirajane connaissait du monde, le bouche à oreille avait une chance de fonctionner cette fois-ci.

Makarov n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait pris les devants de The Fairy Tail, il ne s'occupait plus que de la gestion des finances.

Ses idées eurent un rapide succès.

Nombreux étaient les étudiants voulant écouter cette musique d'autrefois. Ils venaient se réfugier ici, dans un monde hors du temps. Loin de leur univers quotidien. Loin d'une technologie coupant les liens.

Cela leur donnait un nouveau sourire. C'était un point de rendez-vous. D'autres trouvaient de l'inspiration en ces lieux, ils peignaient, écrivaient...

A présent, le bar accueillait même des musiciens, souvent le week-end. Il y en avait peu dans ce genre, alors, c'était souvent le même qui revenait. Gajeel Redfox. Il n'était pas mauvais, très bon même… Cependant, Mirajane ne se risquait pas à lui avouer qu'il était encore loin de jouer à la perfection Moanin'.

C'était les soirs où il jouait que l'établissement était souvent plein à craquer. Il n'y avait plus de places où s'asseoir pour les derniers arrivés, mais tant pis, certains s'en accommodaient.

Les étudiants affluaient au comptoir. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la belle serveuse, la reine de ces lieux. La mère du The Fairy Tail. Mirajane.

Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, Mirajane souriait. Douce, gentille. Toujours polie. Toujours bien habillée. Beaucoup la comparaient à un ange avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blancs. Beaucoup essayaient de la draguer, de lui proposer de se voir en dehors du bar. Tous eurent un refus de sa part.

Mirajane restait à l'intérieur de ce beau monde. C'était une barwoman imperturbable qui observait avec plaisir les clients interagir dans ce lieu. La plupart était des habitués. Il lui était aisé de deviner ce qu'il se passait pour eux la plus part du temps. Elle ne se trompait plus à propos de l'heure à laquelle ils arrivaient ou partaient.

D'ailleurs, Nastu, un garçon aux cheveux roses, ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer avec sa bande. Ils feraient un peu de bruit au début, mais la fille aux cheveux rouge le calmerait. Ils étaient quatre en général, voir cinq si Juvia avait une soirée de libre. Après ce serait au tour de Macao et Wakaba, deux des plus vieux étudiants d'entrer. Ils lui commanderaient une bière chacun en s'installant au comptoir même. Ils la complimenteraient sur son physique en passant. Une fille brune les rejoindrait pour boire... Ils finiront ivre bien avant la fermeture...

Mirajane observa la foule. Ce soir-là, il y avait quelques personnes en plus. Juvia avait ramené un garçon aux cheveux argentés qui semblait fou de cette dernière. Un nouveau couple s'était mis à l'écart au loin.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle aperçut des cheveux neiges semblables au sien… Mirajane eut un temps d'arrêt après avoir rempli une énième bière pression. Cette lueur si joyeuse, cela ne pouvait être que… Lisanna sa petite sœur.

Mon dieu, elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit présente ici ! C'était un événement inattendu, cette dernière était accompagnée du petit fils de Makarov, Laxus.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Heureuse de la revoir, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux mois, depuis qu'elle s'était installée à la capitale pour suivre un cursus scientifique. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs aidé à déménager et lui envoyait de l'argent toutes les semaines pour que la benjamine ne manque de rien.

Qu'elle petite cachottière quand même ! Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle rentrerait pour les vacances ! Néanmoins, cela faisait un bien fou de voir sa belle tête candide. Dieu qu'elle avait envie de discuter avec elle et de sa vie à la capitale. Oh ! Et du fait qu'elle soit venue en compagnie de Laxus aussi ! Ce n'était pas un détail anodin selon Mirajane !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Bien, elle avait dix minutes avant que les clients arrivent à foison. Elle pouvait bien confier à Fried la gestion du service tout seul pendant ce laps de temps.

La barwoman glissa quelques indications à son collègue qui accepta gentiment sa requête et elle s'éclipsa en vitesse vers sa petite sœur.

Avec amusement, elle s'aperçut que Lisanna n'avait pas changé de style vestimentaire. Elle était toujours vêtue d'un de ses hauts fluo et d'un short en jean. L'extravagance était de famille, mais chacun avait son style.

L'extravagance et la démonstration des sentiments, à peine eut elle rejoint sa sœur que celle-ci était dans ses bras criant un joyeux : Surprise !

La dernière des Strauss se fichait bien que toute la salle l'ait entendu. Ce ne devait point être le cas de Laxus qui s'enfuit vers le bar... Ou alors voulait-il les laisser seules un moment ? Ou avait-il lui aussi d'autres connaissances à saluer ? Mirajane constata qu'il venait en plus de rejoindre Fried et de discuter avec lui sur un ton familier comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.  
Lisanna s'empressa d'engager la conversation avec un débit toujours aussi impressionnant :

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Le bar marche toujours aussi bien ? Tu sais, il a commencé à avoir une petite réputation à la capitale. Enfin... Je veux dire assez pour que les personnes venant de chez nous en parle autour d'eux... Bon d'accord, j'ai surpris une seule conversation en prenant le train. Mais en deux mois c'est plutôt bien non ?! Oh et en parlant des conversations de la capitale ! Mon dieu ce que les gens sont ennuyeux ! Je te jure, ils ne parlent que de politique ou ils n'arrêtent pas de râler pour un rien... Ah, quelle misère !...

\- Au moins tu gardes la forme ma petite Lisanna, nota Mirajane avec un sourire amusé. Bah, j'imagine que tu t'es fait quelques amis là-bas tout de même !... D'ailleurs, puis-je savoir pourquoi Laxus t'accompagne ?

\- J'étais sûre que tu me poserais la question tout de suite ! D'ailleurs... Attends ? Tu le connais ?!

\- C'est le petit-fils de mon patron, répondit la barwoman de plus en plus amusée par sa petite sœur.

\- Oh ! C'est fou ça ! Il a fait exprès de me le cacher, j'en suis sûre ! Enfin... Pour répondre à ta question, c'est un ami de fac. Il étudie l'informatique. On se croise souvent, et, vu qu'on a des amis en commun. On est devenu très proches. A tel point que je l'appelle mon « prince presque charmant ».

Pardon ? Mirajane avait bien compris ce que sous entendait ce surnom ?

\- Fais pas cette tête Mira-nee ! Ce n'est pas mon premier petit ami tu sais ?

Elle voulait que la barwoman ait une syncope ! Comment ça, ce n'était pas son premier petit ami ?... Oh la vicieuse cachottière ! Mais du coup...

\- Dis-moi ce n'est pas pour rien que tu l'as amené ici ? Il vient rarement voir son grand-père... C'est que ça doit être plus ou moins sérieux entre vous ?

Mirajane la fouineuse était de retour. Ce qui ne déplut pas à sa sœur qui hocha la tête avec empressement, le bonheur se lisait sur son visage. Elle demanda à sa sœur si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec eux ce soir après son service. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui présenter Laxus.

Avec une moue de déception, la barwoman dut décliner l'invitation. Elle était de fermeture ce soir avec Fried. Hors de question de le laisser un samedi soir boucler le bar, ce serait ingrat de sa part... Pourquoi ne se rejoindraient-ils pas le dimanche midi ? Elle pourrait leur faire un bon repas.

Lisanna accepta avec joie.

\- Je te donne les clés de la maison avant de reprendre mon service ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est bon je dors chez Laxus ce soir, la rassura-t-elle. Son grand-père a une maison annexée à la sienne.

\- Oh ! Bien... bonne soirée dans ce cas ma petite Lisa, fit Mirajane en cachant sa légère déception. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenue me faire une surprise. Tu m'as bien eu.

\- C'est de famille de faire ce genre d'effets !

Elles se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras. Les câlins de sa petite sœur lui avait manqué. Cette dernière lui glissa encore deux trois mots avant de retrouver son petit ami. Apparemment, elle avait besoin de moins d'argent, elle avait trouvé un petit boulot. Enfin, elles en discuteraient plus en détail demain.

Elle se débrouillait bien sa petite Lisanna... Depuis quand avait-elle autant grandi ?...

Mirajane préféra taire cette question pour l'instant. Elle mit dans un coin de sa tête ses réflexions personnelles. Les clients affluaient, il valait mieux éviter de provoquer leur impatience.

Le service l'empêcha de trop penser un certain temps, entre les cocktails à préparer, les boissons à servir, la caisse... Elle n'eut pas une minute à elle. Avec son collègue, ils ne purent souffler qu'une fois minuit passé. Gajeel était en train de ranger ces affaires, Nastu et sa bande étaient déjà partis, sa sœur aussi, la plupart des étudiants partaient à cette heure...

Au final, vers une heure trente du matin, il ne restait plus qu'un groupe de jeunes filles à la table du fond, menée par une certaine Kagura, si sa mémoire était exacte, et, Gajeel avec sa copine qui l'avait attendu toute la soirée accoudée au bar.

C'était deux habitués. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce bar d'ailleurs. Elle était petite et menue, et lui, balaise comme ce n'était pas permis, mais ils formaient un couple adorable. C'était un vrai plaisir d'échanger avec eux avant la fermeture. Ils partaient toujours les derniers après avoir consommé une ou deux bières.

Le lieu était à présent vide de clients.

Mirajane et Fried firent un tour du bar, mettant les chaises sur les tables. Le jeune homme s'occupa ensuite de compter la caisse, pendant qu'elle nettoyait le sol… Le calme ambiant et les gestes répétitifs qu'elle appliquait pour passer la serpillère la ramenèrent à ses réflexions précédentes. Enfin, réflexions… C'était surtout un sentiment de triste mélancolie qu'elle avait refoulé pendant toute la soirée.

Elle soupira. Depuis quand sa sœur n'avait plus besoin d'elle ?

\- Un problème Mira ? Lui demanda son collègue, inquiet.

\- Hum... Pas vraiment... J'ai du mal à me remettre de la surprise de ma sœur c'est tout.

\- Ah, je comprends, Laxus m'en a vaguement parlé. Ta sœur était vraiment contente de te voir.

\- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je crois que tout le bar l'a entendu.

\- Sans parler de l'autre bout de la rue ! Renchérit Fried avec un sourire amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais revenons plutôt à ce qui te préoccupe dans cette surprise... Si ça peut te rassurer Laxus est quelqu'un de bien. Je le connais depuis le collège.

Haussant un sourcil, la barwoman dévisagea son vis-à-vis avec surprise. Elle était sûre d'avoir caché sa méfiance envers le copain de sa sœur.

Visiblement, Fried Justin, barman aux longs cheveux verts et au smoking rouge, était un fin observateur à ne pas sous-estimer. C'était aussi un très bon collègue de boulot. Un ami. Ce soir, il semblait tenir le rôle du confident. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui au bar et en profita pour leur servir à tous les deux un verre de margarita. Comme d'habitude, c'était leur dernière boisson avant de quitter les lieux.

Rassurée par sa présence, cette aura qu'il dégageait, elle avoua son vrai tracas :

\- Pour être honnête, Laxus n'est pas ce qui m'inquiété le plus... C'est plus le fait que... je n'ai pas vu ma petite sœur grandir. Quand elle est venue, j'ai réalisé qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. J'ai ressenti de l'indépendance... Je me suis sentie un peu perdue en voyant cela.

\- Comme si tu ne pouvais plus la protéger, ou plutôt, comme si tu n'avais plus de rôle dans sa vie. C'est ce que tu as ressenti, je me trompe ?

\- Non, admit Mirajane, tu ne te trompes pas... C'est égoïste comme pensée. Mais... Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma famille s'éloigner de moi. C'est ma raison de vivre. Depuis que nos parents ne sont plus là, je me suis toujours occupée de mon frère et de ma sœur… Je suis l'ainée donc j'ai veillé à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Mon bonheur, c'était de les voir sourire grâce à mes efforts… Leur bonheur est ma raison de vivre. Sans eux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reste…

Fried hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Tu sais Mira... Je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'égoïsme, lui confessa-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de son propre verre. Tu es juste habituée à prendre soin des autres avant toi-même... La preuve, tu es toujours aux petits soins avec tout le monde dans ce bar. Alors, ça t'effraie un peu que ta sœur prenne son envol. Mais... Tu sais elle a toujours besoin de toi en tant que sœur, elle ne serait pas passée te voir sinon. Et puis, au lieu d'avoir peur, tu devrais affronter cela... Et peut-être commencer à penser à toi. Trouve-toi un bonheur égoïste. Parce que si je ne m'abuse, en dehors de chez toi et du bar, tu ne sors pas beaucoup… Vois-tu au moins d'autres personne en dehors de ta famille en ce moment ?

Mirajane grimaça… En plein dans le mille… Elle se sentit vraiment triste d'un coup. Elle réalisa que sous sa coquille de demoiselle parfaite qu'elle s'était construite pour faire face à ses problèmes, il n'y avait plus que des cendres de Mirajane. Plus d'autres rêves que ceux des autres, en les protégeant, elle en était devenue dépendante. Il n'y avait plus de pensée pour elle-même. En exhaussant les souhaits des autres, de sa famille, elle s'était un peu perdue. Alors maintenant… Penser à elle... A son propre bonheur... Sortir... Se laisser séduire par quelqu'un... Vivre pour elle-même ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas songé à cela... Mirajane s'était prise à aimer sa vie de grande sœur protectrice depuis que ses parents étaient morts, et, aider, observer les autres dans ce bar la rassurait. Seulement, en y réfléchissant, elle s'était trop enfermée dans cette routine.

Mirajane analysait les autres et leur vie. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle connaisse la sienne à présent. Mais, par où commencer ?

\- Tu sais, ce ne sont pas les personnes qui manquent pour te proposer de sortir, lui rappela son vis-à-vis.

\- Fais-tu référence aux rendez-vous que les garçons me proposent après les avoir servi ? Pas trop jaloux à ce propos ? Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire redevenu malicieux.

Fried rougit. Non ! Il n'y pensait pas vraiment, il parlait plutôt d'amis pour les sorties ! Et non, il n'était pas jaloux !

Elle rit face à sa réaction, malgré ses fines observations à son sujet, Fried restait facile à déstabiliser et à taquiner. Il grogna pour la forme sous ses moqueries, au moins, cela avait détendu un peu plus l'atmosphère. Il eut même l'idée de renchérir sur la résolution du problème de Mirajane, soit pour qu'elle s'amuse un peu plus… A son humble avis, elle en avait besoin.

\- Bon, ne parlons pas de rendez-vous avec je ne sais qu'elle Don Juan raté du bar. Je ne sais pas moi, quand tu étais petite, il y avait pas quelque chose en particulier qui t'intéressait ?

La blanche réfléchit. Avachie sur le bar et une main sous le menton, elle mit du temps à lui répondre… Dans sa tête, elle dépoussiérait ses vieux rêves d'enfant… Petite et turbulente, elle n'avait jamais pensé au prince charmant ou aux parures hors de prix… Non, elle voulait devenir pirate, conduire un avion de chasse, ou… Sauter à l'élastique !

Un sourire lumineux commença à se dessiner sur son visage. C'était peut-être un bon point de départ. N'être que tenue qu'à un fil, se lancer dans le vide… Tout oublier, ne garder que l'instant présent en tête. Se sentir vivre tout simplement… Pourquoi pas ?

Elle dévisagea son collègue de travail, et, réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas non plus envie de partager cette expérience toute seule…

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire un saut en élastique, lui avoua-t-elle. Après je n'aimerais pas y aller seule, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner.

Fried eut un rire ironique, il avait bien trop peur du vide pour ce genre de délire selon lui… Cependant, il semblait avoir vraiment réponse à tout ce soir.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose… J'ai un ami qui serait assez barge pour te suivre. Je vous accompagne pour vérifier que vous le faites, puis nous partirons boire un verre en suivant dans un autre endroit aussi chouette qu'ici. Tu rencontreras d'autres personnes ainsi. Cela te va comme programme ?

Cela lui plut en effet. C'était une simple sortie pour d'autres… Mais, pour Mirajane, c'était comme si cela allait prendre un tournant dans sa vie. Elle sentit poindre une certaine excitation face à ce projet dont les rencontres, les réactions, lui seraient inconnues jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les vive.

Elle sera la main de son ami, comme s'ils venaient de conclure un pacte.

Celui de vivre, d'accomplir un bonheur égoïste… Le commencement vers la renaissance flamboyante des cendres de Mirajane…

* * *

Voici donc ma nouvelle fanfiction ! Elle est un peu spéciale pour moi… Cela devait bien faire un an qu'un one-shot terminé trainait sur mon disque dur. Une fin romantique, mielleuse à faire vomir, ce pauvre écrit il avait… Du coup je me suis ressaisie et… je l'ai modifié ! Ce qui me donne une fin beaucoup trop ouverte pour s'achever ainsi ! Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible. Même si avant je dois clôturer un chapitre que je rédige sur une histoire plus mystique et celtique.

Donc… Je ne peux pas donner de date pour la suite malheureusement.

Cependant, pour vous rassurer, mon copain et correcteur personnel me rappellera à l'ordre si je fais traîner tout ça…


End file.
